everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Koray Yilan
Koray Yilan is the son of the woodcutter's son and the princess from the Turkish fairy tale The Snake-Peri and the Magic Mirror. Info Name: Koray Yılan Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Snake-Peri and the Magic Mirror Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Ugolin Cocagne Secret Heart's Desire: To adventure with the snakes and win over a princess. My "Magic" Touch: I have a magic mirror that can grant me wishes. Storybook Romance Status: I'm too young to be thinking about love right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I always feel like I have to be first for everything, such as finishing tests and meals. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I always love a good recipe. Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. I have very little patience with magic and I always seem to rush things in this class.. Best Friend Forever After: Qazim Ylli. He always loves a good coffee. Character Appearance Koray is above average height, with pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a green shirt and green pants, as well as a purple scarf shaped like a snake. He wears mirror shards in his hair. Personality Koray is a very hasty young man who's always in a rush. He always wants to be first to finish anything, such as tests. He often rushes through homewok and assignments and never proofreads. On the other hand, he is a good cook and he can make excellent coffee. Biography Hello! I'm Koray Yilan. I'll tell you my father's story. He was the son of a poor woodcutter. He could cut down any tree in the forest except the one at the edge. When he tried to fell that tree, it moved away from him. He pursued it, and came to a snake and an elephant fighting. Both the snake and the elephant appealed to him, but he listened to the snake, whose reward would be greater. The snake turned out to be a peri. The snake brought the young man to his mother, who gave him a piece of mirror. The mirror summoned an Arab who would grant him wishes. He wished for a palace, as well as the padishah's daughter, whom he married. Later, an old woman came along and tricked the princess into giving her the mirror, which the old woman used to send the princess away and burn down the palace. The woodcutter's son went to the padishah's palace, where he assisted the cook. He met his wife again and learned of her misfortunes. With the help of the Mouse Padishah, he found the mirror, and used it to dress himself finely and form an army. He was reunited with his wife, whom he took back. The old woman was carried away by the Arab, and the padishah gave his son-in-law the kingdom. I live in the palace with my father the padishah, my mother, my grandfather the old padishah, and my grandmother. I don't have any siblings, so there's no questioning that I'm going to be taking the destiny as the next woodcutter's son. Of course, that will mean I'll have to live in the woods and chop trees. I'm actually quite good at chopping down trees, and I keep an axe with me to help me chop down trees. I'm a very big guy, so I can wield an axe with ease. I really like cooking. I've taught myself how to cook and I make all sorts of recipes. There's so many great recipes in Turkish cuisine, and I like looking up the recipes of other cuisines. I also love to make coffee - and drink coffee too. I have a coffee maker in my dorm so I'll always have a nice fresh cup of coffee to get me through the day. My friend Qazim Ylli likes coffee too, and he makes good coffee as well (though of course mine is better). I also like snakes. I have a pet corn snake named Pembe. True to her name, she's got pink skin. I often let her wrap herself around my arm and my shoulders. Snakes seem to get a bad rap. They often seem to be cast as bad guys. But I don't think snakes are bad at all. They're just misunderstood. I'm always in a rush to do things. I often race through tests and homework assignments, often without checking for mistakes. I have this strange feeling that I need to be the first to finish everything, be it tests, assignments, or even meals. I never really understood why I did this, but I seem to work really quickly. My teachers often complain about how I read swiftly and am often unable to recall what I read. I really need to go at a slower pace... In terms of the desitny conflict, I consider myself a Royal. I think my story is pretty good - I get to have a magic mirror and I get to befriend a snake-peri. I also get to chop down trees and have wishes granted. I think I'm in for a good treat - and I know I'll get a happily ever after and a kingdom to rule. There's no way I could pass up something as good as that! Trivia *Koray's surname means "snake" in Turkish. *Koray doesn't like mongooses because they kill snakes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Turkish